I Liked It
by totallyhot
Summary: WARNING! dont like it dont read it! Maura needs someone and in the flashy club lights she finds her release. Femslash. You've been warned about the content! Don't like it? Don't click it. Read, Review, and Enjoy :  PWP! one-shot. Songfic


**Disclaimer: I don't own nothing *sighs* **

**I can't seem to write a chapt****er story for this couple. All of my ideas for them have involved music. But I still hope you enjoy :) Maura's POV**

**Sorry for any grammar mistakes.  
><strong>

* * *

><p><em>This was never the way I planned, not my intention. I got so brave, drink in hand, lost my discretion. It's not what I'm used to, just want to try you on. I'm curious for you caught my attention <em>

Work. That placed demanded my attention 24/7 until I could no longer think straight. Standing now in this club with a glass of wine and a few in my system is when I saw her. I saw her grinding with a young man on the dance floor. The flashy lights illuminating her complexion every few seconds. I worked my way through the heavy crowd dancing with a few people on my way. I pushed the man off of her and started grinding with her. My hands fell to her hips and her hands snaked their way up to the back of my neck. We went in time to the music pressing harder and harder. Then her head suddenly turned and she crushed her lips to mine.

_I kissed a girl and I liked it_

Her tongue ran across my bottom lip begging for entrance which I was more then happy to give her. Our tongues fought for dominance and danced together.

_Taste of her cherry chapstick_

We finally broke when oxygen became necessary.

"I need you. Now." She whispered in a husky voice. I giggled into her neck making a soft moan escape from her lips.

_I kissed a girl just to try it, hope my boyfriend don't mind it _

I kissed placed hot kisses down her neck making her moan. She titled her head to the side revealing more creamy flesh. I nipped at her pulse point and she pulled me off the dance floor.

_It felt so wrong, It felt so right, don't mean I'm in love tonight. I kissed a girl and I liked it, I liked it_

She pulled me into a little room onto the side and quickly got rid of my blouse. I worked on her pants tugging them down to pool at her ankles. She pushed me to small chair and straddled my hips. As she nipped and kissed down my neck, I worked on her shirt buttons. Tossing the garment to the side and pulling my skirt down we were now completely in our lingerie.

_No I don't even know your name, it doesn't matter. You're my experimental game, just human nature. It's not what good girls do, not how they should behave. My head gets so confused, hard to obey_

I cupped her breasts in my hand softly kneading them. She moaned, her hot breathe tickling my skin. She captured my lips in hot kiss. I let my hands wander, exploring her delicious curves. Her hands tangled into my hair. She broke the kiss, placing hot kisses down my neck she undid my bra letting letting it float to the ground. She took one of my pink buds in my mouth and sucked softly. I let out a throaty moan and arched my back to her. My hands tangled into her hair pushing her closer to me. I groaned at the loss of contact until she gave equal attention to the other side.

_I kissed a girl and I liked it, taste of her cherry chapstick. I kissed a girl just to try it, hope my boyfriend don't mind it. It felt so wrong, It felt so right. Don't mean I'm in love tonight. I kissed a girl and I liked it, I liked it_

It was my turn and with one swift move I was on top. I took her bra off in a second running my hands along the top. She moaned, her eyes fluttering shut. I slipped a hand down her panties rubbing small circles on her clit.

_Us girls we are so magical, soft skin, red lips so kissable. Hard_ _to resist, so touchable, too good to deny it. It Ain't no big deal, it's innocent_

"Are you sure baby?" I whispered into her ear. I didn't want her to regret anything.

"Finish...what...you..started." She chocked out between hard breathes. I smiled into her neck as I plunged one finger into her core. She moaned and arched her back into me. I kept a steady pace going before slipping another finger in. She bucked her hips for more contact. As I went faster and faster her moans grew louder and louder turning into screams.

"Come for me baby." I whispered and she did. She rode out her orgasm, body flailing in my arms.

_I kissed a girl and I liked it, taste of her cherry chapstick. __I kissed a girl just to try it, hope my boyfriend don't mind it. _

Panting hard from her orgasm she flipped me over in the chair claiming dominance once again. Wasting no time she stuck two fingers in my heat. Pumping harder and harder while I climbed and climbed until I finally fell. She kept pumping her fingers letting me ride the waves of my orgasm even longer.

_It felt so wrong, It felt so right. Don't mean I'm in love tonight. I kissed a girl and I liked it._

We relaxed in each others arms. Both of us were breathing heavily and sweating. I had never had sex with a woman before this but I didn't regret it.

"I had should get going." I said collecting my clothes and slowly putting them back on. She did the same with an awkward silence hanging in the air. When we were all dressed I turned to look at her. She smiled and placed a soft kiss on my lips.

"I should be going." She said taking a step back.

"Me too" i said suddenly shy.

"I still don't know your name" She said with a small smirk.

"It's Maura." I smiled at her, watching her run a hand through her dark curls.

"Mine's Jane." She said before disappearing into the club.

I left that night with a smile glued to my face.

_I liked it._

* * *

><p><strong>Well I hoped you like *Gives you all a big smile* <strong>**This is my first rated M story so please review nicely!**

**Yes, reviews are my drugs so pretty please review :)**


End file.
